kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Combat Engineer
The Steel Talons special technologies division of GDI deployed specially trained Combat Engineers instead of the regular ones in Kane's Wrath. Due to the extreme vulnerability of engineers in the field, GDI officials saw the need for them to be trained to handle situation involving personal defense. Therefore, the combat engineers are armed with a more powerful pistol than the standard GD45 from regular engineers and outfitted with stronger body armor. Combat engineers were first developed in response to a series of devastating losses within the GDI Corps of Engineers. Due to Nod's influence over the civilian population, engineers operating outside Blue zone perimeters were at greater risk, with the Corps losing some of its best and most talented. Despite the additional weapons training and armor, the combat engineers prefer to "let the fighters do the fighting." The Steel Talons set the standard for regular GDI engineers to carry firearms. However, because of the engineers' role as utility units, they could not be burdened with heavier weapons like assault rifles or machine guns. Therefore, it was decided that combat training would extend only to the immediate vicinity around the engineer, and armament would not be permitted to anything more than a personal defense sidearm. This eliminated the need to make a mad dash to a structure that had several eyes on it. In the years between the Second and Third Tiberium Wars, global Nod activity had dropped significantly and GDI command saw no reason to continue spending time and resources on training its engineers in personal defense, as it meant spending less time looking over blueprints or analyzing data and more at the firing range. Personal defense training was soon phased out for full-time analysis and construction training to give engineers a more productive use of their time. Even when the Third Tiberium War began with the destruction of the GDSS Philadelphia and a concerted Nod assault on GDI positions worldwide, Central Command still refused to spend the time and effort to train its engineers in personal defense. Quotes When Used Created * Combat engineer here! * Hardhat with a handgun! * Engineer ready for action! Select * Commander? * Always be prepared. * Got a job for me? * I've got everything I need. * They gave me a gun? * Awaiting assignment! * Armed and ready! * Where's the problem? Moving * On my way! * Over there, huh? * I'm going! * Let's go, then. * I could use a lift! * Heading out now! * I'm on it! * Okay, here I go! Garrisoning Structure * Looks safe to me! * I'll wait inside! * Taking cover! Capturing Structure * I'll take control then! * Prepping control codes! * It'll be ours soon! * Cover my six! * Get me in there! * I've got this one! Repair Structure * Nothing a little spit and polishing can't fix! * Good as new! * I can fix this up! * Yeah, I can fix that! * I see what the problem is! * It looks funny. Capturing Husk * Hey, it still good! * I'll get it running again! * Good as new! Attacking * No fear! * I have a pistol! * Ch...Charge! * I'll do what I can! * Stop or I'll shoot! Move to Attack * That a good idea? * If your say so! * I'll try! Retreating * I'll need backup! * Let me get out of here! * Back to base! When suppressed * Under fire! * I'm pinned down! * Can't move! * Get 'em off my back! Category:Infantry Category:Command & Conquer